swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qukatt/In a Forum post Far Far Away
So one day I hear about this Sw:tor game and I think Neat another one to play :) then I see it's an MMO! Even better! I've been looking for an excuse not to waste away in Warcraft. So I sign up for the Beta and a couple weeks later I think screw it, I'm going to join the community forums cause I've quit wow and I'm bored. I make my Guild in the brand new HQ and off I go! My eye is immediately drawn to the 'Females Joining SwTOR' Thread in the guild hall section and I think.. well I'm a female.. I should go say hello. I was floored to find so many pages, and hell.. they'd already gone through a whoe thread already.. that's like 1000 more posts I had to read.. But I didn't I just said hi and then i read the rest of the posts. Oh my God. They talked about a lot of stuff.. and obviously there was a lot of deleted things too by the moderators. Off topic, over zealous trolling.. Likely both. I was still lost. I wanted to talk about the things they'd already talked about but I couldn't just bring that up again. It was already old hat to them. So I just joined in the last couple of topics and went from there. People came after me and I believe they had the same trouble, Especially now as the thread is on iteration 3 and well through that now. Seems to be a thread every couple months depending on how much the moderators take out during that time and how chatty everyone feels about the new topics. So I figure I could make a cliff notes version on a wiki, give people a chance to see what the topics were and what people thought and answer them too without trying to find it all in the old threads and without bringing up the old topics on the current thread again. no-one likes the circle conversations. Then I thought.. well We can't just have that.. it would be like what.. 3 pages? No! We need to know who our male and female contributers are! We need to easily find guilds that work for us as females.. either in being all female, female leadership who understand our concerns or family friendly since it's generally more difficult for women in MMOs to dump the family responsibilities to play. I personally have 2 infants and while my husband gets to raid up to 4 times a week with his progression guild I have had to give up even running normal dungeons because I simply don't have the time. It's sad, I deal. My kids are more important than a game. However! If there was a guild out there who had casual raiding say at 9pm-11pm I could do that. My kids would hopefully be asleep enough by then. I could sub for a normal guild but there's a risk there that I can't go on the raid when I do get the chance to play for so long and then when there is a space for me I might be swamped with ill kids.. or indeed kids who simply wont go to bed n time that night. So yeah.. lets add that. I'll add Dear Ysme, she's the OP and it's relevent.. or at least it will be when people start using this wiki.. I hope she doesn't get swamped! We should show the current Topic. that's something that needs some pomp and prime placement and serious upkeep. I can do that later. We should have other things, like what else we are interested in gaming wise. Maybe the things we're currently playing in our wait for Tor. Maybe stuff we make to show our geek cred towards the games we play.. I saw some really awesome Bioshock Nike trainers recently. I'm sure there's other things that will present themselves for the blog once we get going properly.. For now we're just plodding along slowly putting together the bare bones. -Qui Category:Blog Category:Blog posts